


Prompto's Lesson

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hole Training, M/M, Multi, jock strap kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Noctis, Ignis and Gladio stay home in order to teach Prompto an important lesson





	Prompto's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got sucked into this fandom and these four give me way too many feelings, so enjoy!
> 
> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com  
> or http://animequeen222.tumblr.com

“Do you see what I see Iggy?” Gladio asked curiously as the man beside him adjusted his glasses as the door to Noctis’ bedroom clicked shut behind him.

“Yes indeed I do.” Ignis murmured as he took in the sight of Noctis sitting on a chair, legs sprawled wide and an almost fully naked Prompto kneeling between them with his mouth wrapped around the Prince’s cock. The blond had a black jock strap on, cupping his ass and covering his cock completely.

“Prince?” Ignis brought Noctis’ attention to the other two men in the room and he smiled, a hazy look of pleasure on his face from the blowjob Prompto was expertly giving him.

“Look Prom, Gladio and Iggy are here now.” Noctis tapped the blond’s head gently causing the man to pull back to look at the two with heavy lidded eyes and slick lips.

“You started without us.” Ignis tsk’ed as he pulled his jacket off, folding it neatly on the table next to the door. Gladio just tossed his onto a nearby chair so he could lean down and kiss Prompto without delay. The blond sighed happily into the kiss, hands coming up to clutch at Gladio’s shoulders.

“What are we going to teach him today my Prince?” Ignis asked as he kissed Noct’s lips tenderly getting a smile from the dark haired teen.

“How to come just from anal pleasure alone.” Noct explained making Ignis give a soft ‘ah’ of understanding why Prompto was wearing a jock strap.

“Gladio have fun.” Noctis smiled at the largest man of the group before he tugged Ignis down for a proper kiss. Gladio grinned at Prompto who mirrored the expression before the blond was lifted up off the ground and tossed onto the bed. Prompto groaned as he was easily manhandled onto his hands and knees, Gladio saw how wet and loose their blond’s hole was already and made a mental note to thank Noctis for the prep afterwards.

His cock was hard and throbbing at the sight of Prompto bent over for him, Gladio took himself in hand before he rubbed the head of his cock over Prompto’s eager hole. Prompto let out a whine of need, spreading his legs wider in an obvious invitation to the older man.

“Gladdy please, I need you.” Prompto was always so pretty when he begged and when he was with the three of them he did that quite often.

“Of course love, but you asked for it.” Gladio grinned as he took ahold of Prompto’s hips before he slammed his whole length into the blond making the younger man cry out in pleasure and slight pain as Gladio roughly started to thrust in and out of him without delay.

Prompto gripped the bed sheets underneath him tightly as he was pushed forward by the strength behind the larger man’s thrusts. Groans of pure pleasure escaped his lips every time Gladio’s cock hit against his prostate making his own cock drip more pre-cum causing the fabric of the jock strap stick further to his skin. The blond buried his face against the bed as he focused on the way Gladio’s cock dragged against his prostate, but a familiar hand tugged at his blond hair forcing him to lift his head.

Noctis smiled at the blissed out look on Prompto’s face, it was an amazing look for him. “You’re being so good for us Prom, I have something even better planned for you if you can come just from Gladiolus’ cock alone. You can do that for us can’t you?”

“Y-Yes.” Prompto gasped out, eyes rolling up as Gladio ground his cock against his sensitive prostate as Ignis’ hand joined Noctis in his hair as his face peered over the Prince’s shoulder filled with lust. That paired with the way Gladio suddenly pulled him upright so they were back to chest and the new angle of Gladio’s cock hitting against his prostate did Prompto in.

Prompto came untouched with a loud cry, body arching and trembling as his cum soaked the jock strap and the lower part of his stomach. He felt himself collapse back against Gladio’s toned chest and equally strong arms held him upright as the larger man whispered soothing words in his ear.

“You did so well Prompto.” Ignis praised as he laid gentle kisses over the younger man’s face, brushing some of his blond hair back while Noctis slicked his own cock up as he settled against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed.

“Iggy?” Prompto murmured, voice hoarse as Gladio pressed kisses over his shoulders and neck from behind.

“Do you think you can continue?” Ignis asked, concern in his voice as he petted the soft blond hair.

“Mmhmm.” Prompto hummed his consent, whimpering when Gladio slowly pulled out, his cum trickling down his thighs obscenely.

“Good boy.” Ignis kissed Prompto once again before lifting him just enough to settle him on Noct’s lap. The Prince captured the other man’s lips in a desperate kiss as he eased himself into Prompto’s already fucked open hole. Prompto let out a high pitched keen as he was opened up again, Noct didn’t do anything other than just letting his cock rest inside of him.

Noct just focused on kissing Prompto and making sure the blond was alright while Ignis knelt behind the blond as Gladio relaxed in the chair Noct had been in previously for a better view of the three. Ignis traced Prompto’s stretched hole with his fingers, letting the cum and lube there slick up his fingers before he slipped his index finger inside of Prompto alongside Noctis’ cock.

Prompto let out a surprised groan at the new addition as he was slowly stretched further than he ever had been. He was a whimper mess as he clung to Noctis who was kissing his blond hair holding him tightly as Ignis worked his fingers wide. Prompto’s eyes closed as his mouth dropped open in a wordless cry as Ignis’ cock head pressed into him right next to Noctis’ cock ever so slowly. Prompto clung tightly to the Prince, slightly pained whimpers leaving his lips as his cock throbbed and he came again the moment Ignis was fully inside of him, both cocks hard and throbbing deep inside of him.

The two men stilled their movements, just stroking the blond’s body leaving kisses along his sweat covered skin while Gladio moved from the chair in order to kiss Prompto. Prompto enjoyed the soft kiss as the other two started to gently rock against him, their cocks rubbing together and keeping him stretched wider than he ever had been before.

Gladio’s mouth swallowed any noises Prompto made, but he could hear Ignis and Noctis’ clear as day and he never heard them sound so taken apart. Prompto’s mind was taken elsewhere rather quickly when the two cocks inside of him found his prostate and Prompto was seeing stars behind closed eye lights as his body trembled and arched violently. Time blurred together and he only really realized when he came for the third time that night and the strong arms of Gladio wrapping around him to keep him from falling over.

Prompto registered kisses and praises but everything was a hazy and he felt like he was floating, he wasn’t sure what was happening but he was enjoying every second of it. He knew his lovers would tell him what happened when he got his sense back later, but right now he was just going to enjoy the sensations that overtook him fully.


End file.
